Natsuno
'Natsuno Yuuki Koide '(結城 夏野) erscheint das erste Mal in Folge 1 "Erster Mord". Er ist 15 Jahre alt. Natsuno hasst seine neue Heimat, das Dorf Sotoba, in das er und seine Eltern vor geraumer Zeit hingezogen sind, weil diese das Stadtleben satt hatten. Er dagegen kann diesem öden Ort nichts abgewinnen und würde alles geben nur um endlich wieder hier verschwinden zu können. Dazu noch die ganzen alten geschwätzigen Leute, die sich in Dinge einmischen, die ihnen überhaupt nichts angehen und sowieso nur die ganze Zeit am lästern und tratschen sind. Mit seinen Eltern versteht sich Natsuno deshalb auch nur bedingt, sie leben zwar nicht im Streit, aber allzu sehr scheinen sie ihm auch nicht zu interessieren. Dass sie ihm darüber hinaus noch diesen unmöglichen Vornamen geben müssten und weil sie nicht kirchlich getraut wurden er genauso wenig den Nachnamen seines Vaters trägt, schmeckt ihm ebenfalls nicht. waaaaas geht sirekim Am liebsten wäre es ihm, man würde ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen und setzt deshalb häufig ein sehr kühles, gleichgültiges Auftreten an den Tag, und verscheucht teilweise die Leute mit seiner trockenen teils sarkastischen Art. Einzig mit Tooru versteht er sich sehr gut, vertraut ihn gewisse Dinge an, die er niemand anderen erzählen würde und betrachtet ihn als einen Freund. Und somit praktisch das Gegenstück zu Megumi Shimizu, ein Mädchen aus seiner Schule, das nur allzu offensichtlich sich in ihn verliebt hat, von der Natsuno aber selber nichts wissen möchte. Häufig versteckt sie sich hinter den Büschen vor seinem Fenster, um ihn von da aus zu beobachten, wobei ihr Interesse wohl vornehmlich daraus resultiert, dass sie ähnlich denkt wie er und ihn sah als er sehnsüchtig in die Ferne blickte. Als sie plötzlich unter mysteriösen Umständen verstirbt, sieht Natsuno es demnach erst einmal von der pragmatischen Seite, denn fortan muss er das Fenster nicht mehr schließen. Das ändert sich als er das Gefühl nicht los wird, dass sie ihn immer noch beobachten würde und kurz darauf sieht wie sie Tooru das Blut aussaugt. Glaubt er zunächst noch an einen Traum oder pure Einbildung, verfestigt sich seine Bedenken zusehends und er beschließt der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Denn Natsuno hat den Verdacht, er könnte es hier mit Vampiren zu tun haben, gegen die er alleine nicht ankommen wird, weshalb er sich bereits nach Verbündeten umguckt. Natsuno ist ein Werwolf. Charakter Natsuno ist ein sehr sensibler Junge und ist sehr nett anderen gegenüber. Megumi, ein junges hübsches Mädchen, ist in ihn verliebt. Natsuno hat jedoch keine Interesse für sie, weil sie ihn ständig nervt. Er ist ein sehr hilfsbereiter Kerl. Als noch nicht sein bester Freund Tohru ihn gebissen hat, wollte Natsuno mit Akira und Kaori Megumi aus ihren Grab ausgraben, doch das Grab war leer. Am diesem Abend hat ein Vampir versucht Kaori zu beißen und mit zu schleppen, aber Natsuno hat es bemerkt und rettete Kaori vor dem Vampir. Wie Megumi immer sagt ist Natsuno ein sehr charmanter und gut aussehender Junge. Er versuchte seinen besten Freund Tohru umzubringen, denn ständig hat er probiert ihn zu beißen. Wie Toshio erforschte er auch was hinter dem alles steckt und wusste wie man sie verjagen kann. Als er zuschauen musste wie sein Freund Toutu gebissen wurde hatte er schreckliche Angst und musste weg schauen. Auch Tatsumi und Megumi hatten ihn probiert zu beißen nur Natsuno wollte sich wehren, doch er hat es nicht geschafft, weil Touru hinter ihn kam und ihn gebissen hat. Aus Megumis sicht war es schrecklich, denn sie wollte immer hin ihn beißen kein anderer. Natsuno schickt jemanden oft weg, denn er möchte Ruhe von ihnen haben. Wie Tatsumi gesagt hat, ist Natsuno ein sehr intelligenter Junge. Aussehen thumb|199px{C}{C}{C} Natsunos Haare sind Violett und schulterlang. Seine Augenfarbe ist ebenfalls Violett. Wenn er zur Schule geht trägt er oft ein weißes T- Shirt mit einer Krawatte. Dazu eine graue Hose und schwarzweiße Schuhe. Oder er geht mit einem hellgrünem T- Shirt, Karierter Krawatte mit einer grauen Hose und schwarzweißen Schuhen. In seiner Freizeit trägt er ein hellblaues mit Buntenfarben oder ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt mit einer Nummer in der Mitte. Dazu trägt er verschiedene Hosen. Nach dem Biss von seinem besten Freund trägt er eine gelb linierte, Lange Jacke darunter ein T- Shirt mit verschiedene Farben, eine schwarze Jogginghose und pink, weiß, schwarze Schuhe. Manchmal trägt er ein rotes T- Shirt mit einem Kragen und verschiedene Hosen Farben. Vergangenheit Athumb|left|225pxls Natsuno noch in der Schule ging hatten die Eltern wollten sie auf gar keinen fall heiraten weil sie nicht in der Ehe-System glaubten. Nach dem Aufenthalten in der Stadt vor einiger Zeit, entscheiden seine Eltern, ins Dorf Sotoba zu ziehen, denn sie dachten "Sotoba muss sich bewegen". Seine Eltern wollten mehr in der Natur leben, dass Natsuno absolut hasste sogar noch in so ein kleines Dorf sagte er. Natsuno ist entschlossen, denn es ist immer schwer freunde zu finden, und weil er für das College studierte. Beziehungen thumb|230pxDies ging nicht wie geplant, denn Natsuno hat schnell freunde gefunden wie Tohru, er ist sein bester Freund geworden, den er auch vertrauen wird. Er ist auch der einzige, der Natsuno mit Vornamen ansprechen darf, denn andere dürfen es nicht, weil er findet das "Natsuno Yuuki" ein blöder Name wäre. Er ist auch mit der Krankenschwester Ritsuko befreundet, Tohru scheint ein gewisses Interesse an ihr zu haben. Masao scheint Natsuno aus unerfindlichen Gründen zu hassen, er bewundert ihn nicht und spricht ich nicht mal an, er schaut nur unverachtet zu ihm hin und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Megumi Shimizu ist verliebt in Natsuno, aber Natsuno liebt sie nicht, er fühlt absolut gar nichts für sie, später fängt er sie dann aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen. Megumi bewundert immer Natsuno aus dem Gebüsch in der Nähe von seinem Fenster in der Nacht. Beide wollen Sotoba verlassen, aber dies ist nur die einzigste Gemeinsamkeit. Die Seuche des Dorfes thumb|left|240px{C}{C}{C}Wenn Megumi von einer mysteriösen Krankheit stirbt, ist es Natsuno offenbar nicht egal, obwohl er nicht Megumi mag, wollte er heraus finden was dort los war. Er war eigentlich ganz erleichtert, dass sie nicht mehr aus den Büschen lauert oder an seinem Fenster steht. Megumis Freundin Kaori, bietet ihm Megumis Grußkarte an doch Natsuno weigert sich die Karte zu akzeptieren. Einige Tage später beginnt Natsuno zu halluzinieren, denn er hat immer noch das Gefühl, dass er von irgendjemanden beobachtet wird. mittlerweile wird es immer schlimmer und schlimmer, er traut sich sogar nicht mehr in sein eigenes Bett zu schlafen voller Angst, und manchmal macht Tohru ihn das Angebot bei ihm zu schlafen, dass lehnte nicht Natsuno ab und schlief bei ihm ein paar Tage. Allerdings wusste Natsuno nicht, dass Tohru Tatsumi (einer der Kirishiki Familie) in sein Haus einladet, und dazu noch ein Freund einladet thumb|200px Einige Tage später, als Natsuno wieder bei seinen besten Freund Tohru schlief hatte Natsuno das Gefühl, dass jemand das Haus betritt und die Treppe hinauf läuft. Die Tür von Tohru ging auf, doch es war nur Tohru's Schwester Aoi die nicht schlafen konnte. Erleichtert versucht Natsuno erneut zu schlafen, aber plötzlich sieht er dass Megumi unter Tohrus Bett ihn anstarrte. Natsuno hatte ein ängstlichen Blick als Megumi Tohru angriff, doch dass hat sie nur gemacht, weil Natsuno Tohru mehr mochte als sie. Plötzlich wachte Natsuno auf und prüft ob Tohru noch in seinem Bett liegt. Natsuno geht zurück in seinen Bett, und fragte sich ob das ganze nur ein Traum war oder nicht?... Tohru's plötzlicher Tod thumb|left|250pxEin paar Tage später, als Natsuno erneut Tohru besuchen will, findet er der Arzt des Dorfes, wenn Natsuno und Tohru die Geschwister in seinen Zimmer lassen, würden sie auch sterben, denn die Krankheit ist so schlimm, dass sie auch ansteckbar ist. Tohru fühlte sich nicht gut in den letzten Tagen, er wollte sogar die Schule schwänzen, er sagte auch seine Eltern dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen, weil er dachte das ist ihm in kalten Sommer besser gehen würde. Natsuno traf es hart das sein bester Freund gestorben ist und ist verwirrt, dann stellte er noch fest das es kein Traum war, dass Megumi in gebissen hat. thumb|250pxNatsunos Mutter übergibt ihn Megumis Spätsommer Grußkarte, die sie auf der Mail erhalten haben. Natsuno zerreißt ihn und wirft ihn aus dem Fenster. Natsuno will unbedingt Tohrus Gesicht sehen, Tohrus Vater öffnet das Grab und fängt an zu weinen. Natsuno denkt an die guten Zeiten die er mit seinen Freund hatte und kann immer noch nicht glauben, das er wirklich weg ist und das für immer. Nachdem das vorüber ist mit Tohru wird versucht, mit Masao zu reden, nur weil Natsuno nicht auf der Trauerfeier weinen wollte nannte Masao in Herzlos! Die Untoten thumb|left|170pxEin paar Tage später trifft Natsuno Akira Tanaka und seine Schwester Kaori, die in der Villa Kanemasa ausspionieren und entdeckt, dass sie zu finden, das Herrenhaus höchst verdächtig. Sie beschließen, sich zusammenzuschließen und ausgraben Megumi Grab zu bestätigen, dass sie wirklich tot ist. Sie treffen sich ein paar Tage später und beginnen zu graben, finden Megumi Sarg leer zu sein. Während all dies vor sich geht, wird Kaori plötzlich von hinten von einer thumb|180pxgeheimnisvollen Gestalt angegriffen. Natsuno rettet sie, denn er nahm scheine Schaufel und schlug es über dem Kopf von dieser Gestalt. Die Person atmet nicht und Natsuno denkt, er hat ihn getötet. Aber wenn sie ihn berühren bemerkt man, dass er schon sehr kalt ist. Sie wissen, dass er ein Vampir ist und beschließen, ihn teilweise, zu vergraben, so dass niemand ihn sieht. Die Versuche Natsuno umzubringen thumb|left|200pxWährend all dies vor sich geht, hat Natsuno bemerkt, dass Tatsumi davon erfahren hat das Natsuno es weiß, die Existenz der Vampiren in umbringen will. Also schickt er ein junges Vampir Mädchen namens Shizuka zu seinem Haus, um ihn umzubringen. Natsuno war aber nicht zu Hause und es klingelte, seine Eltern gingen an der Tür um zu schauen wer dort stand. Es war ein kleines Mädchen namens Shizuka die sehr gruselig wirkte und noch zu klein für ein Oberschüler. aber sie schafft es, im Haus rein zukommen denn sie meinte in seinen Zimmer zu warten. Wenn Natsuno zu Hause ankommt, informieren ihn seine Eltern, dass er einen Besucher hat, aber Shizuka war schon weg, als Natsuno sein Zimmer betritt. thumb|220pxSpäter am Abend hört Natsuno eine Person rund um seinem Haus herumlaufen, er klopft gegen sein Fenster. Natsuno denkt, dass es der Kerl ist, der ihm eine Schaufel über seinen Kopf gehauen hat er schnappt sich einen Schraubenschlüssel, um sich selbst zu schützen. Die Person versucht, durch die vordere Tür, die nicht gesperrt ist rein zukommen, weil er dann denkt, dass Natsuno glaubt, dass es sein Vater sein solle. Aber die Person ging nicht dort hin, denn er hatte nur so getan ob er da hin gehen würde. Er geht wieder um die ecke zurück wo Natsuno's Schlafzimmer ist und klopft noch einmal am Fenster. Plötzlich sprach die Person:,, Natsuno.." dass, ihn sehr schockiert. ,, Natsuno.." sprach die Person erneut, doch Natsuno erkennt die Stimme.Natsuno will das Fenster öffen, obwohl er weiß, dass es gefährlich werden kann. Er öffnet das Fenster, und wird nach außen gezogen, es war Tohru. Als ihre Blicke sich treffen, läuft Tohru so schnell wie er kann weg. Natsuno war geschockt und sprang aus dem Fenster. left|thumb|220pxNatsuno geht ihm nach und sucht nach ihm. Er denkt, die ganze zeit darüber nach wie sie früher noch zusammen zur Schule gingen, doch darüber wollte er nicht nach denken. Er Vergleicht die Berührungen von früher und von gerade eben, aber dort spürte er ein ganz klarer Unterschied, denn früher war er noch so warm wie die Sonne und jetzt so Kalt wie Eis. Während seiner Suche, begegnet er Tatsumi. Er erklärt ihm, dass, weil er von der Existenz der Vampiren weiß, und deshalb darf er nicht lebendig zurück gelassen werden, er ruft Megumi herbei die aus dem Büschen kam. Drei gegen eins ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er da überleben wird, aber plötzlich wird Natsuno von hinten gebissen, dass sein eigener Freund Tohru war. Nachdem er angegriffen hat, erzählt Natsuno Kaori und Akira, dass sie right|thumb|220pxSotoba so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen sollen. Er glaubt, das Ziel der Vampire sei, dass alle aus diesem Dorf auszulöschen. Er meinte es wäreso wie ein Bus der nach und nach den nächsten wählt der sterben wird. In der folgenden Nacht hat Tohru nicht zu Besuch bekommen. Aber am nächsten Abend, ist Natsuno bereit Tohru noch einmal zu sehen. Natsuno trifft Tohru und Überfallt ihn mit einem Kreuz und entdeckt, dass Tohru sich nicht verändert hat, er ist der gleiche wie zuvor Tohru. Tohru erklärt, dass Vampire Menschen brauchen zu töten, um zu überleben, es ist wie das gleiche wie Menschen, thumb|left|220pxdenn die Menschen müssen Tiere töten, um zu überleben. Als dies Natsuno hörte, beschließt er wegzulaufen. Tohru verfolgt ihn, doch plötzlich blieb Natsuno stehen und, bieten Tohru sein Blut an, und danach sollten sie gemeinsam fliehen. Tohru hat Angst, doch er braucht Blut, und biss Natsuno zum zweiten Mal. Nach dem zweiten Angriff, wird Natsuno sehr schwindelig. Kaori und Akira, die nach Sotoba zurückkehren sollten, bringen Natsuno Heilige Gegenstände z.B (Kreuze, heilige Statuen). Aber Natsuno's Vater wirft alles im Müll, und glaubt, dass, dthumb|220pxas Dorf viel zu abergläubisch ist. Natsuno Anämie ist mittlerweile so schlecht, er hat Träume indem er Träumt, dass er von sich selber entkommt. In dieser Nacht macht Tohru einen weiteren Besuch. Natsuno umarmt sein Schicksal und ist bereit zu sterben. Er erzählt, dass er Tohru immer das Gefühl gegeben hat, als würde er nicht in der Lage, das Dorf zu verlassen. Am nächsten Morgen, prüft Natsuno's Vater nach, ob es Natsuno besser geht, doch dann sieht er mit glasigen Augen verstorben in seinen Bett liegen. Er entdeckt auch, dass Natsuno's Mutter das Dorf verlassen hatte, und einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte. Jinrou thumb|220pxthumb|left|190pxNach dem Tod von Natsuno, macht Tohru einen Besuch bei seinem Haus, um Blumen zu legen. Tage vergehen, und kein Zeichen von Natsuno, Tohru will aufgeben, doch er will immer noch ein Leben haben. Er wird von Natsuno beobachtet er hat ihn von einem Baum zu geschaut. Tohru ist glücklich, zu zusehen wie sein Freund von den Toten auferstanden ist, sondern Natsuno sagt ihm, er wird ihm nie verzeihen wegen diesem Mord. Er verlangt von Tohru, ihm alles zu erzählen, über die Untoten und über die Kirishiki Familie. Natsuno entscheidet über die Zusammenarbeit mit Toshio Ozaki, der Arzt des Dorfes, der auch über die Vampire bescheid wusste. Sie bilden einen Plan, um die Existenz von den Vampiren auf das gesamte Dorf auszusetzen, um sie auszulöschen. Natürlich schließt dies Natsuno wieder aus, denn er war ein guter Mensch, und wurde auch wegen diesen Grund gebissen. thumb|220pxNatsuno lebt noch zu Hause mit seinem Vater, doch mit ihm stimmt etwas nicht denn, er ist verrückt geworden. Tatsumi bekommt ein Besuch von Natsuno. Tatsumi zeigt, das er eine spezielle Fähigkeit hat, die Natsuno auch besitzt. Sie sind Jinrou (Werwölfe), sie können, bei Tageslicht gehen und sind in der Lage, normale menschliche Nahrung zu essen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass, wenn man ein Jinrou wird, dass sie nicht so schnell sterben können wie Menschen. Sie haben auch normales Puls das, eigentlich unwahrscheinlich ist. Auch Natsunos Vater war bei der Trauerfeier eingeladen. thumb|left|220pxTatsumi sagt, dass er wirklich wollte, Natsuno auszulöschen, doch Natsuno's Tod wurde nicht von Sunako bestellt, weil sie sie in Zahlen wachsen will. Er weiß auch, dass Natsuno niemals menschlichen Blut trinken würde, weil es kein Spiel für andere Menschen ist, für ihnen ist es nur Trauer und Schmerz. Tatsumi trinkt das Blut von Dr. Ozaki und hypnotisiert ihn um zu töten, Vampire verhindern, dass andere aus hypnotisiert werden, seit er ihn zuerst hypnotisiert. Wenn Chizuru Dr. Ozaki zwingt in brennenden alle Sterbeurkunden hören sie völlig, obwohl sie nicht dort Arbeitet oder das sagen hat. Dies ist der Wendepunkt für den Menschen. Toshio zeigt alle Dorfbewohner, dass Chizuru ein Vampir ist und zu der Kirishiki Familie gehört. Als alle wussten, dass Chizuru ein Vampir ist, fingen alle an die anderen Vampiren zu suchen und auszulöschen.thumb|220px Nachdem die Existenz der Vampiren Kaori's Vater getötet haben, kamen die Vampiren auch zur Kaori und machen sie schwach. Natsuno rettet sie, indem er sie ins Krankenhaus in Mizobe Stadt bringt und vereint sie mit ihrem Bruder, der auch von Natsuno gerettet wurde. Natsuno begegnet Seishiro Kirishiki, doch Seishiro droht ihm mit einer Pistole. Aber Natsuno schafft es, die Oberhand zu bekommen und beißt ihn, er hypnotisiert ihn. Seishirou Yoshie schießt sich noch nach der Hypnose in dem Kopf, und beging Selbstmord. thumb|left|220pxthumb|200pxDanach beschließt Natsuno, einer der Hauptcharaktere, Tatsumi zu gehen. Die beiden haben einen Kampf und Natsuno zeigt, dass sein Hauptgrund für die Vampire widersetzt, er meint, dass er Tatsumi nicht mag, weil er zu viel herum kommandiert. Im Manga schießt Natsuno mehre male auf Tatsumi, dies ihn aber nichts schadet. Nach einem Kampf, fallen beide Tatsumi und Natsuno in eine Grube mit Verteilten Vampir Leichen gefüllt. Im Anime hat Natsuno Dynamit mit, und zündet sie an. Doch Tatsumi fragt bevor sie Explodierte, ob er es wirklich will, nur wegen hass zu sterben. Natsuno antwortete ich war schon lange verstorben, dann passierte es, die beiden starben wegen einer Explosion. Im Manga wird jedoch Tatsumi durch einen großen Felsen getötet, nachdem sie in die Grube fallen aufgespießt. Natsuno wurde durch den Fall getötet. Trivia *In der Roman Folge wird Natsuno nicht von den Toten wiederbelebt und bleibt tot. *Hat Ähnlichkeiten mit Tatsumi, denn die beiden stammen von der selben Art. *Natsuno war am Ende im Manga schon lange tod. *Hat 2 Arten, denn Jinrou ist seine 2 Persönlichkeit Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter